


Lunge

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocobos, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Chocobo catchin'.





	Lunge

**Author's Note:**

> For FFVII-100, Aug. 24th, 2015. 'trapped'

Slowly, they closed in around the chocobo. Cloud gestured that he was going to grab it - it was trapped now, as long as it kept eating...

He reached for it just as it looked up and before Cloud could correct his angle, it moved and he missed. Tifa was next, getting knocked back into Cid, who grabbed her and not the bird. Vincent failed too, as did Yuffie.

A complete loss. Except...

"Help!"

A few yards away, the very confused chocobo had stopped, Cait Sith dangling awkwardly from its neck.

Not a one of them ever spoke of it again.


End file.
